Rotary sprinklers are known which have rotary nozzle assemblies that oscillate back and forth through an adjustable arc of rotation to water an adjustable arc segment on the ground. Some such sprinklers have indicators for indicating to the user the angular extent of the arc segment that has been set by the user. These indicators are typically carried on the rotary nozzle assembly which moves relative to the rest of the sprinkler. Thus, such indicators do not continuously or absolutely indicate to the user the direction in which the arc segment is oriented, which would be useful information for the user to have.
In addition, many arc indicators comprise an angular scale and a cooperating pointer. Typically, the scale and pointer are relatively small. This can make them somewhat difficult to read. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an arc indicator which may be more easily read and which more graphically represents the angular extent of the arc indicator without having to read a pointer against a numerical scale.
Prior art rotary sprinklers are typically provided with some type of arc adjusting mechanism, often comprising two arc limit stops which are relatively adjustable to one another. Such stops are typically carried adjacent to one another with the stops being continuously coupled to a part of the drive reversing mechanism. In adjusting one stop relative to another, the adjustable stop(s) are often necessarily ratcheted over serrations or detents, thus making adjustment somewhat difficult or unnatural. No rotary sprinklers are known in which the stops are freely adjustable relative to one another with the adjustable stops being coupled to the drive reversing mechanism only at moments of drive reversal.
Some rotary sprinklers of this type can be adjusted between part circle and true full circle operation. This is done by having the arc limit stops abut one another when the sprinkler is set to 360° such that the trip mechanism rides over the abutted arc limit stops without tripping. Other sprinklers require one of the arc limit stops to be manually pivoted up out of the way of the trip mechanism. No rotary sprinklers are known in which one of the arc limits stops is automatically moved vertically up out of the way of the trip mechanism whenever the sprinkler is set to 360° to automatically convert to full circle operation.
Rotary sprinklers having oscillating drives often use springs as part of the mechanism which toggles a shiftable part of the drive to reverse the drive direction. Some such springs are elongated leaf springs which buckle between their top and bottom ends. Such leaf springs are somewhat difficult to manufacture and are somewhat less durable than would otherwise be desirable. A buckling spring assembly using a simple compression spring would be desirable but is not known in prior art sprinklers.
Rotary sprinkler drives are known that provide continuous motion and other rotary sprinkler drives are known that provide intermittent motion. These drives have in the past been built as separate drives and not as drives that are different versions of a common drive. A method of manufacturing a common drive which is easily manufactured in a continuous or intermittent version would be desirable.
Rotary sprinklers having rotary drives often include some type of clutch that allows the rotary nozzle assembly to be forced past the drive without damaging the drive. Some such clutches comprise detent or serration type clutches as well as simple friction clutches. It would be desirable to have a clutch that acts like a friction clutch in terms of smoothness of operation but which has some opposed teeth to enhance the holding power of the clutch. It would also be desirable to have such a clutch which retains its holding ability even after the clutch is exposed to the various contaminants that are found in the water flowing through the sprinkler.
Rotary nozzle assemblies as used on various types of sprinklers have previously been provided with nozzles whose trajectory can be adjusted. However, such nozzle assemblies have not included those which use radius adjustment screws to selectively break up the stream from the nozzle to shorten the radius. Such nozzle assemblies equipped with radius adjustment screws have not been adjustable in trajectory. It would be desirable to have a trajectory adjustable nozzle that also includes a radius adjustment screw.
Rotary sprinklers have been equipped with flow shut off valves that involve placing an elongated member into the water flow path through the nozzle. Such an elongated member disturbs the water stream flowing through the nozzle, which is obviously undesirable. A way to overcome this water disturbance phenomenon would be an advantage.
Rotary sprinklers having different types of adjustments are known with the covers of such sprinklers having indicia to instruct or inform the user about the adjustments or how to make the adjustments. Such indicia have in the past been difficult to read. A way to improve the readability of the indicia would be a step forward in the art.
While rotary sprinklers are often buried in the ground, they are sometimes tied to stakes or posts extending up out of the ground. This is usually done simply by tying the sprinkler body to the post using wire or cords or some other relatively crude connection. A more elegant and stable method of securing the sprinkler to a stake or post would be desirable.